elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *At last, Anne the elephant's suffering could be over as Whipsnade Zoo offers her a home - Hopes were rising last night that Anne the circus elephant could be freed from her cruel captivity within days. A specialist vet from Whipsnade Zoo and RSPCA officers were allowed to visit Anne to check her over after shocking secret footage was passed to the Daily Mail showing her Romanian groom battering, kicking and stabbing her with a pitchfork. - 29.03.2011. *All about elephants - AANAKKADHAYUDE PORULTHEDI: M. Yunuskunju; Prabath Book House, Thiruvananthapuram-695001. Rs. 160. - Kerala, hailed as a fully literate State, is ironically notorious for the ill-treatment of elephants in captivity. A public parade of caparisoned elephants is a significant feature of festivities especially in central Kerala. - 29.03.2011. *Yoga soll mit "Elefanten-Porno" lernen - Seit Jahren müht sich der 14-jährige Yoga erfolglos beim Liebesakt ab und macht einfach keine Fortschritte. Das Problem: Yoga fehlt die Technik für den bei Elefanten nicht ganz unkomplizierten Paarungsakt. «Man weiss, dass junge Elefanten durch Zuschauen diesbezüglich viel lernen können», so Tanja Dietrich vom Zoo Basel. - 28.03.2011. *Zähne zum Fürchten - Backenzähne so groß wie Mühlsteine und Stoßzähne wie ein Gabelstapler - dieses riesige Gebiss gehört einem Mastodonten, der als Vorfahre des Elefanten gilt. Während den Bauarbeiten an einer Kläranlage in Chile stießen Männer in sechs Meter Tiefe auf den gut erhaltenen Schädel des Rüsseltiers. - 28.03.2011. *Gandhi zieht in die Jungbullen-WG ein - Der Neue in Heidelbergs berühmtester "Junggesellen-WG" heißt Gandhi, ist vier Jahre alt und wiegt schon stolze zwei Tonnen. Ende dieser Woche wird er aus dem fernen Kopenhagen an den Neckar kommen. - 28.03.2011. *Activists slam Go Daddy CEO for elephant hunt - Some animal-rights activists are criticizing Go Daddy founder and CEO Bob Parsons for shooting and killing elephants in Zimbabwe during a recent vacation. - 28.03.2011. *Rare Sumatran Elephant Dies After Week-Long Standoff in Indonesia - After a week spent blocking an important local road in Indonesia, a female Sumatran elephant died on Sunday. Though the exact cause of death remains uncertain, the elephant's death highlights an increasing tension between villagers and wildlife. - 28.03.2011. *Botswana Approves Hunting Packages to Shoot 27 Elephants - March 28 (Bloomberg) -- Botswana sold hunting packages to shoot 27 elephants, the country’s Environment, Wildlife and Tourism Ministry said. - 28.03.2011. *Your comments: What a jewel we have in Syracuse with our zoo - Onondaga County’s Rosamond Gifford Zoo will welcome back two of its female elephants — and the three-year-old son of one of them — when the zoo’s new elephant barn opens this summer. - 28.03.2011. *Secret video shows circus elephant being beaten with pitchfork - POLICE and the RSPCA have launched a joint investigation after footage surfaced of a circus worker striking an elephant with a pitch fork. - 28.03.2011. *Five days across Tsavo’s skies counting elephants - At daybreak, a succession of light aircraft take off from the dusty runway into the skies of Tsavo — one of the world’s largest intact ecosystems. The pilots and accompanying observers will be spending the day airborne, counting elephants and other species in the Tsavo-Mkomazi ecosystem in Tanzania, which spans 46,437 square kilometres. Mkomazi abuts Tsavo on the northeastern side. - 28.03.2011. *Elephant’s Death Sparks Call for Govt to Set Up Human-Animal Conflict Team - Pekanbaru, Riau. Despite valiant efforts to save it, a Sumatran elephant died in Riau on the weekend, prompting the World Wildlife Fund to call on the government to set up a team to manage human-elephant conflict in the region. - 28.03.2011. *Elephant herd kills man, grandson near Krishnagiri - KRISHNAGIRI: A herd of 13 wild elephants trampled to death an old man and his three-year-old grandson near Krishnagiri on Sunday. The incident happened at a mango orchard in Kuruparapalli near here. - 28.03.2011. *BRUTALES VIDEO: Pfleger verdrischt Zirkus-Elefanten mit Mist-Gabel - Elefanten-Dame Anne (58) ist das Opfer brutaler Tierquäler. Mit einer Heugabel malträtiert ein Tierpfleger den britischen Zirkus-Elefanten. Voller Schmerz taumelt Anne und versucht, den Schlägen auszuweichen! - 27.03.2011. *Rare elephant found dead in Indonesia: official - JAKARTA — A rare Sumatran elephant has died in Indonesia after blocking a village street for a week, an official said Sunday. The female elephant was in a "weak condition" after becoming separated from its herd about a week ago in Bengkalis district, Riau province, conservation agency official Adit Gunawan told AFP. - 27.03.2011. *These Thai elephants don't play golf, but they do have a great stroke - CHIANG MAI, Thailand – Of the many cultural activities I’ve experienced on this golf trip to Thailand, one of the more memorable was the Maesa Elephant Camp in the northern part of the country. - 27.03.2011. *Shocking video shows Anne the elephant being beaten with a pitchfork - Britain's last circus elephant is beaten with a pitchfork in shocking new secret video footage. In the horrific attack – which goes on for several minutes – Anne the elephant is repeatedly thrashed, stabbed and kicked by her groom. - 27.03.2011. *Bob Barker Offers $100,000 to Save Elephant - A sick Asian elephant named “Lucy” in Canada’s Edmonton Valley Zoo could be the recipient of $100,000 grant offered by Bob Barker if officials there will permit second-opinion veterinarian elephant-experts to examine and diagnose Lucy’s respiratory and foot problems that have been plaguing her for years and threaten the future of her recovery. - 26.03.2011. *There's an elephant on my front lawn - Friday, March 11 and I'm on my way back home from the airport where I'd been picking up family. It's 5:20 am and I must have fallen briefly asleep as the car goes through the gates of my house in Lutyens' Delhi. Hand on the door handle, I freeze. Standing before me is a huge elephant, his gigantic contours clearly visible in the first light of day. - 26.03.2011. *Discover magic of Rajaji Park's jumbo haven - Visit Rajaji National Park where you can explore the wilderness in the company of some 400 wandering wild elephants.See these giant mammals up close that gulp down up to 200 litres of water daily, eat over 200 kg of food and wallow in the mud for hours in this sprawling reserve ensconced in the Shivalik foothills of the Himalayas in Uttarakhand. - 26.03.2011. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen